


Playtime

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared indulge in some playtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The handcuff clicks shut around his wrist and Jensen turns his head to see Jared pressing a soft kiss to the pulse point. Now, he’s completely at Jared’s mercy, bound by his ankles and his wrists to their bed, leaving him open and on display for Jared. There’s a ball-gag in his mouth and a cock ring snug around his balls and the base of his cock. He won’t come before Jared allows it and nobody will hear him scream. 

Not that Jensen minds that nobody will come to his rescue. He loves playtime with Jared. In the beginning he’d had a hard time trusting Jared enough to let go of everything, but somehow Jared stripped away all his defenses and now Jensen loves submitting, loves taking everything Jared has to give him. 

When they met, Jensen had been this hurt, little boy hiding behind a cocky attitude and the counter of the local coffee shop where he worked. He’d never thought that someone like Jared Padalecki would be interested in him. Everyone knew Jared; he was the star lawyer over at Kripke, Whedon & Abrams. He was only in his early thirties, but already on his way to becoming senior partner. 

But Jared had seen something in Jensen; wooing him, even though Jensen always told him ‘no’. It had taken over a year for Jensen to agree to go out with Jared, and another two years for Jensen to fully open up and let Jared in. Not once in this time had Jared pushed him. He had just been there, waiting for whatever Jensen was ready to give him. 

“Such a good boy.” 

Jared’s voice cuts through the thoughts in Jensen’s head and he looks up at his boyfriend, lover, master. A fingertip swipes over the tip of his cock, collecting the pre-come and bringing it down to Jensen’s hole, rubbing it in. 

“Hmm, so hard for me,” Jared murmurs, pushing his fingertip inside to the first knuckle. “So tight, Jen. Always so tight. No matter how often I fuck you or finger you, you’re always so tight.” He adds a second finger to the first and Jensen tries to push down on them. “You’re such a slut for my fingers in your ass, Jen,” Jared chuckles. 

The fingers fuck in and out of Jensen’s ass lazily and he wishes they would just brush that place inside of him, but Jared’s too good for that. He knows exactly how to drive Jensen crazy. Pulling his fingers out completely, he shows Jensen the plug he took out of their toy-box earlier. It’s short in its length, but wide at the base. 

“This’ll keep you nice wide open for me,” Jared says, pushing it in all at once. 

Jensen bucks his hips. It’s not enough. He needs friction, something, anything. 

“Shh, baby. You’re doing so good. I love to see you like this, all spread open for me and at my mercy. I could do anything to you and you’d let me, wouldn’t you Jen?” Jensen nods frantically and Jared grins. “Yeah, I know.”

He takes Jensen’s balls in his hand, weighing them. “They’re so full, Jen. So full for me.” He leans down and sucks them into his mouth, one after the other. 

Jensen’s eyes roll back into his head and he throws his head back. The pleasure is delicious and painful at the same time. His balls are so full, straining for release. But Jensen knows better than to think Jared’ll give it to him right now. 

Jared’s tongue licks across the underside of his cock, pressing against the small bundle of nerves, before dipping into the slit. Jensen shudders, panting hard and pulling at his restraints. 

Fingers pull at the plug in his ass, stretching the rim wide, before pushing the toy back in. The action is done repeatedly, leaving Jensen wishing for it to brush against the special spot inside of him. It’s not long enough, though. 

“One day we’re going to try sounding, Jen.” Jared’s voice is close to his ear and he shivers at the breath ghosting over his heated skin. “What do you think, baby? You think you’d like something inside your dick?” Jensen’s cock twitches at the idea of something pushed inside it and Jared chuckles. “Yeah, you do. You’re such a slut for everything I give you, Jen.”

He pulls out the plug and Jensen feels open and empty, moaning slightly around the gag in his mouth. A second later something cold pushes past the ring of muscles and Jensen shivers. Even before the buzzing sound echoes through the room, Jensen knows what it is. Vibrations surge through his body and he screams. The sound is muffled by the gag, though. 

“How about I’ll make you come without touching your dick today, Jen? You think you’d like that?” Jensen’s eyes grow wide. Oh god, Jared’s trying to kill him. “Ever heard of prostate milking, Jen?” 

The vibrator is pushed against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Jensen’s thrashing, his body on fire and he needs to come, needs the release. But Jared sets a slow, steady rhythm that’s nowhere near enough to push Jensen over the edge. It goes on for a while and Jensen feels like his head will explode with pleasure. He can’t concentrate on anything, but the vibrations flowing freely through his body. 

“Hmm, you love that, don’t you?” Jared grins at him wickedly, twisting the toy inside of Jensen’s body, making him buck his hips. “You wanna come, baby?” Jensen nods furiously. Jared winks at him and licks his lips. “First I’m gonna fuck you.”

Pulling the vibrator out, Jensen feels Jared push inside of him in one long thrust. He’s so full and it feels so good. The rhythm Jared’s setting is excruciatingly slow, just rubbing along his insides without really giving Jensen any release. The pleasure is building in his stomach, but he needs more. 

“Oh fuck, Jen. So gorgeous. You should see the way your ass looks around my dick.” Jared runs his fingertips over the place where they’re connected so intimately. “I love the way you squeeze my dick. So tight, baby.” 

He speeds up his thrust, pushing against Jensen’s prostate on each stroke. But it’s still not enough. He pulls on his restraints, needing to touch his cock. It’s red and leaking and Jensen wants to cry, he needs to come so much. 

Jared’s thrusts get erratic and then he’s coming, filling Jensen’s ass with come. Jared’s gorgeous when he comes, his skin is flushed and his eyes are blown wide and he always comes with Jensen’s name on his lips. He pulls out, leaving Jensen open and leaking, but only for a second then three of his fingers push inside Jensen’s body again. They push directly against his prostate, crooking, kneading, pushing in just the right ways.

Jensen can feel his orgasm building in his toes, Jared’s fingers inside of him manipulating his sweet spot. 

“So full of come, Jen. So slippery and open for me. I think I could get my whole hand inside of you. We should try that another time. I think now it’s time for you to come.” Jared undoes the cock ring and with another push and squeeze against his prostate, pushes him over the edge. 

He’s screaming, pleasure ripping him apart and blurring his vision. He’s never come so hard in his life. Not once in his life has he had the feeling that he’d black out from an orgasm. But this time he feels consciousness slipping from him and pleasure taking him away. 

When he opens his eyes again the restraints and the gag are gone and Jared’s lying next to him, running his fingers lightly over Jensen’s chest. 

“You’re amazing. The way you take everything I have to give just blows my mind,” Jared mumbles. “I love you, Jen.”

Jensen smiles tiredly, snuggling close to Jared’s body. “Love you too, Jay.” 


End file.
